Unlimited Panty Confrontation
The Unlimited Panty Confrontation is a confrontation that takes place on the Butt Island. It mainly focuses on the Unlimited Panty, a strengthened swimsuit invented by the Fujisaki Family. Overview After being informed by Meiko Ginya, Sumire, Nozomi and Sayaka visited Ai Shinonome to learn the truth. Asking if Ai is really the one who spreads the "Unlimited Panty", Ai informs that her family, the Fujisaki Family, sends it in order to crush her for abandoning the name Fujisaki, since it is a forbidden item. Sayaka advises that they need to ensure it by themself. Later, they went to the Butt Island. However, the chief guard, Kirieda, prevents Ai from meeting her own mother since she is now considered as an outsider. Despite this, Nozomi manages to corner Kirieda. On the other hand, Kirieda calls for reinforcements. But soon, Reiko Fujisaki, Ai's mother, shows up and demands them to stop, allowing Ai, Nozomi and Sayaka to enter into their residence. Reiko states that she still loves her daughter. Ai then asks on why did Reiko spread the Unlimited Panty, reminding her that if the association finds the item, it would be bad for their whole family. Reiko explains that she needs such item to take down the current Five Butts. Reiko then explains to a clueless Nozomi that the Five Butts are the top five strongest Keijo players in Japan. However, someone suddenly shouts at them. An eastern player, Kukuru Kashiwaba, shows up and warns Reiko to stop from producing the Unlimited Panty. Kukuru rushes towards them and retrieves a voice recorder she had put earlier. She then warns them once again to destroy all of the copies, or otherwise she will bring the voice recorder to the association. Shortly after, the guards come and shoot Kukuru with rubber bullets, but Kukuru is able to deflect them all. Reiko was accidentally being hit by one of the bullets. Ai then assaults Kukuru, while Nozomi and Sayaka also try to steal the recorder. However, all of them are overwhelmed by Kukuru. When Kukuru was about to finish Nozomi off, a mysterious hooded woman with a sword plugged into her butt, steps between them and stops Kukuru. The woman is revealed to be Fuyuyu Tsurugi, one of the Five Butts. Fuyuyu states that she won't allow fellow East players to sully the name of East. Fuyuyu performs a series of a very long combo attacks before punishing Kukuru. When Sayaka assumes that Fuyuyu also wants to stop Reiko, Fuyuyu informs that she won't talk about the item to the association as she is just travelling around, searching for the Butt Cream. While Ai still disagrees with her mother's idea, Ai is later willing to wear the Unlimited Panty after being supported by the workers. Aftermath Later, Nozomi and Sayaka approach Fuyuyu, who is just about to eat the Butt Cream. Fuyuyu panicked as Nozomi keeps calling her by her full name, since she tries to avoid crowds. Asking if Nozomi wants her sign, Nozomi declares that they will definitely beat her instead, much to the spectators' suprise. Navigation Category:Events